Peleando por ti!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Los chicos entran en una pelea y Alice Julie y Runo se encargan de curarlos. Alice quien se asigno a si misma el cuidado de Shun tiene curiosidad con respecto al porque de la pelea. ¿Por qué Shun no quiere Decirle? TRADUCCION.


**Hola a todos/as lamento un mundo la demora, yo les dije que traería un nuevo fic oneshot mío pero no he podido hacerlo por ahora. Pero para no perder la costumbre les he traído otra traducción. Como siempre Shun/Alice.**

**Ahora aquí viene una compensación por su paciencia si mal no recuerden solo suelo hacer onneshots pero ahora se me ha ocurrido un fic largo Shun/Alice del cual estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo, cuando lo termine lo cuelgo en seguida. La historia se titulara: "Su Recuerdo"**

**Les voy a dejar un adelanto de su summary para ver que opinan al final.**

**Pero bueno como siempre ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. De hecho la historia es de **_**Touching the Wind**_** y los personajes de sus respectivos autores.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Peleando por ti.**

Runo observo detenidamente a los tres jóvenes frente a ella.

"Déjenme ver si entiendo. Ustedes dos," dijo señalando a Shun y a Dan, "Empezaron a pelear por…"

"Algo…" Dijo Shun. Observando a Dan y a Marucho, "Llámalo sin nombre"

"Correcto" Dijo Runo volteando su atención al pequeño niño rubio."Y tu trataste de separarlos, entonces terminaste en medio de esta pequeña…" Trato de encontrar una palabra inteligente pero falló, "Discusión"

El joven rubio asintió pero apenas hizo una mueca.

Runo les dio la espalda cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y con la nariz alzada. "Bueno veo que este es su problema así que resuélvanlo por ustedes mismo"

Justo cuando Runo estaba a punto de irse pequeños pasos fueron escuchados bajando las escaleras.

"¿Runo? ¿Eres tú? ¿Con quién estás hablando?" Una chica vestida con un top verde, pequeños shorts blancos y con un abrigo amarillo bajaba de las escaleras con una larga pila de varios platos colocados uno encima de otro cubriendo su rostro. La chica asomo su cabeza a través de los platos revelando una larga melena de color rojo.

"¿Runo?" Pregunto mirando alrededor de la habitacion. Sus ojos café claro finalmente dieron con los tres chicos. Se oyó como se rompían los platos y ahogaba un grito.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Que les ha pasado?!" Exclamo Alice corriendo hacia los chicos examinándolos, ignorando completamente la larga pila de platos rotos.

"Nosotros tuvimos una… discusión abierta" Dijo Shun quien estaba ruborizado mientras Alice examinaba sus brazos "Y se nos fue de las manos"

"¡¿Que están haciendo parados ahí?! Vamos, deberían estar descansando en el sofá"

Alice llevo a los tres jóvenes a la sala colocándolos en varias sillas y muebles.

"Gracias Alice" Dijo Dan dándole una desganada sonrisa inclinándose a ver la gran pila de almohadas que había puesto detrás de él.

"No hay problema" Dijo Alice regalándole una sonrisa "Llame a Julie seguro estará aquí en cualquier momen…" Pero su frase fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta de Runo abriéndose dando paso a la chica de cabello plateado que respiraba agitadamente.

"Momento" Termino Alice quien ahora caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaba Julie. "Hola Julie"

Julie paro de respirar agitadamente antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia Dan

"¡¡¡¡Oh Danypoo!!!!! ¿Quién pudo hacerte esto a ti?" Chillo ella colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico de cabellera castaña. "¡¡¡¡No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti!!!!"

Una gota de sudor rodo por la cabeza de Alice y luego volvió su vista a la habitacion. Runo se encontraba de pie con la cara totalmente roja y humo saliendo de sus orejas.

"Mmm iré por mi botiquín…" Dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras.

Diez minutos después Alice había bajado llevando consigo el botiquín. Instantáneamente entro en la sala donde los tres hombres heridos estaban.

"De acuerdo" Dijo tratando de captar la atención de todos, "Para ayudar a todos más rápido les propongo chicas, una enfermera para cada uno de ellos."

Julie aplaudió y sonrió "¡¡¡¡Oh!!!!Yo pido a Dan" Dan emitió un suave gemido.

Alice, por el bien de Dan y Runo rápidamente dijo "De hacho Julie pienso que tú podrías ayudar a Marucho. El no esta tan lastimado como Dan y Shun" Dijo esperando que Julie acepte, Runo y yo tenemos más experiencia en enfermería que tu. Esto podría ser un poco más fácil para los chicos si es que estamos aptas para tratarlos apropiadamente"

"Bien" Musito Julie dirigiéndose al pequeño sillón verde en el que se encontraba Marucho y empezó a examinar sus varios cortes y rasmillones.

"¿Runo podrías tratar a Dan tu?" Pregunto Alice.

Runo la vio y parpadeo. Entonces aspiro un poco de aire. "Supongo, me toca…"La chica de cabello azul se dirigió rápidamente hacia el castaño. Y empezó a presionar sus heridas.

"Auch no toques ahí"

"¿Donde? ¿Aquí?" Dijo Runo presionando de Nuevo pero con un poco más de fuerza.

"¡Hey! ¿Y eso porque fue?"

"Por meterte en una pelea en primer lugar"

Alice ignore su riña amistosa y camino hacia Shun. Él tenía muchas cortadas sucias, que si no eran limpiadas adecuadamente podrían infectarse. Fue por su botiquín y cogió una pequeña botella con alcohol y esparció un poco en algo e algodón.

"Esto puede arder un poco" Dijo poniendo un poco en las varias heridas de Shun. Él se encogió un poco pero no dijo nada. "¿Qué paso?" Preguntó ella continuando su trabajo.

"Te lo dije, estaba en la pelea" Dijo Shun sin moverse.

"Pensé que había sido un discusión abierta"

"Es lo mismo"

"Ok…" Dijo Alice poniendo ahora vendas en las cortadas que limpio, "¿Cómo te metiste en la pelea?"

El pelinegro se ruborizo y movió su cabeza evitando su mirada. "Es algo que preferiría no decir"

"Por favor" Pidió Alice

Shun se giro y le vio, se veía tan frágil e inocente.

"Dan solo me hizo enojar" Dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar casual.

"¿Como te hizo enojar?" Presiono Alice mientras ponía agua en una pequeña pieza de ropa.

"Solo lo hizo" Dijo Shun. El trataba de evitar su mirada pero ella giro su cabeza y la dejo en frente de ella para colocar la pequeña pieza de ropa a lo largo de su frente.

"Tuvo que ser algo más que eso y desearía que me lo dijeras" Dijo Alice revolviendo su botiquín. "Pero si de veras no quieres decírmelo, entiendo"

Shun la miro. Oh como le gustaría decírselo pero ¿podría?

"De acuerdo, bien" Suspiro "La razón es… Dan estaba hablando acerca de la gran ayuda que has sido recientemente y no me gusto la manera tan amigable en la que él hablaba de ti. Entonces el dijo que me gustabas… y…"

"No deberías dejar que eso te moleste, especialmente cuando solo fue una broma.

"Es por eso precisamente. Lo golpee porque no era una broma" Antes de que Alice pudiera hablar él lo hizo. "Me gustas Alice, me gustas mucho"

Antes de que pudiera continuar un par de labios se encontraban presionando los suyos. No supo exactamente cuánto duro, pero le pareció una eternidad hasta que sus labios se separaron.

"Bueno, estás listo" Dijo Alice dejando a un lado todos sus utensilios médicos

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"La receta secreta, inventada por la enfermera Alice."

"Wow necesitare ir al doctor más seguido"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosa Reviews!!**

**Gracias por su apoyo a:**

**Lautaro20, wol-fer, Snoopyter, a mi querida Xxhikaxx y a Miru-Chan!!.**

**Aquí les dejo el summary de la historia para que me digáis que os parece:**

"**Su Recuerdo"**

**Summary: Alice es una chica extranjera que llega a Japón luego de la muerte de su abuelo en busca de una mejor vida. Ahí conoce al exitoso empresario Shun Kasami del cual se enamora profundamente. Él le corresponde alegando que es la primera vez que se enamora. Pero por avatares del destino se ve obligado a abandonarla sin darle explicación al respecto. Alice tendrá que vérselas sola en un país que no es el suyo con un humilde trabajo y llevando consigo a: **_**su recuerdo.**_

**¿Qué tal? Jajaja**

**Bueno espero que se cuiden!!**

**Se despide con un beso Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
